Demon Lord of Elements
by Lord of Balance
Summary: Naruto gets attacked at the age of 5 by a angry mob. What happens when the Kyuubi talks to Naruto? And what happens when he meets a young boy named Itachi. Might be romance later in the story.


**Title: Demon Lord of Elements**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except a few surprise ones in the future ****Naruto**** ain't mine. No matter how much I wish it was. And flames will go to my nice little pet called the void it is like a black hole but bigger.**

**Summary: Naruto gets attacked at the age of 5 by a angry mob. What happens when the Kyuubi talks to Naruto? And what happens when he meets a young boy named Itachi.**

**"Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**

**' Naruto talking to Kyuubi**'

'Naruto thinking' coughmiraclecough

**"KYUUBI TALKING THROUGH NARUTO"**

Aruthor's notes: Might be some romance later on in the story but for now I am still thinking.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto screamed in shock as a foot came out of nowhere and tripped him sending him falling roughly to the ground. People crowded around his small frame kicking and punching him. He cried out in pain as they laughed and jeered at him calling him names. He cries out for help, but all he hears is the mob laughing and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Blood now poured off his wounds that closed up soon after they where inflicted.

Next thing Naruto knows he is in a stone covered room with a puddles of water appearing every once and awhile. He starts to walk around the room looking and checking it out for any dangers.

**"Naruto you baka, Why are you letting those weak humans beat you up?" **Said a growling gaint nine tailed fox infront of him that is behide the bars of a cage.

**'Who the heck are you?' **Naruto screamed back at the gaint fox not afraid of it one little bit.

**"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune the greatest Youkai to ever walk the earth and ancient Demon Lord of the South" **said Kyuubi as he growl at the baka infront of him.

'** And what and i supposed to do about it i am only 5 years old' **Naruto screamed back at the demon fox.

**"If you want to live then let me take control of your body for alittle while so i can take care of those weak fools"**

**'Fine but you better let me have control back you baka kitsune' **Naruto said angerly

"**You will have it back when I am done with them " **Kyuubi said as he sent his red charka out and it sourround Naruto makeing him fall into a world of darkness.

The next thing they know the little brat they where attacking was glowing with red chakra which managed to throw them back into each other. Red chakra flooded out of the little blond brats body as he started to get up. The shadows seem to dance in joy as his once beautiful blue eyes melded into the bloody red eyes of the Kyuubi. His fingernails harden and became claws as his whisker marks thickened and became darker on his checks as the chakra wave get bigger swimming around the brats body forcing his wounds to heal and his clothes to mend. His teeth seem to grow and sharpen like a vampires but a little smaller and stronger.

**" YOU FOOLS THINK THAT YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU BETTER RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN" **Said a voice that sent shivers down the spines of the villagers and freeze some of them in their place. Most of the mob turned tail and ran but a few of the more drunken of the bunch stayed where they where thinking that it was just a illusion or some weird trick of his. Next thing they new the Naruto shot off like a rocket and smashed his hand into one of the guy guts sending him into the wall as he ducked and sweep kicked a guy who tried to punch him in the back. He move faster then before and hit the next guy while another tried to kick him form where he was in middle air. He turned around and grabbed the kick and redirect the force and twist the guys leg till it broke as he throw him into the last two guys knocking them out in the process.

Naruto then took of fast running towards his apartment, As soon as he got there Kyuubi let him take control he looked around wondering how he got to his apartment.

"**Kit pack your things we should go before the mob regroups and attacks"**

**'Okay Kyuubi-san what should I take with me**'

"**Get your clothes some food and last but not least a scroll"**

**'Okay Kyuubi-chan give me a second'** And with that Naruto went to his closet and started and started to go to his closet and started to gave some of his clothes some of his ugly jumpsuits and a few black shirts and some black and blue sports shorts and throw them on the floor. Then he went to the kitchen and went to get about 20 packs of instant ramen. Then he grabbed on of his blank scrolls that Iruka-sensei gave him to practice his written on and put it on the pile.

"**Kit put the scroll under your stuff and step back"**

Naruto felt himself do some weird signs with his hand then he felt the red charka surge forth and encase the stuff in the scroll making it show what was in there and then it dropped into his hand and closed up. Then he felt himself moving towards the bed and then he did a longer series of hand signs then way more of the red charka cam forth and made a clone of him that look exactly like him and was made of flesh, blood, muscle, and bone. Then the clone moved to the bed and went to sleep like he would have done if he wasn't going to run away. Then he went to the front door and closed it on his way out as he stop for a second to look around.

"**Okay kit knows it time to go so let me back in control so we can get out of here faster" **And with that red charka pumped through Naruto's body as he took the scroll and put it in his pocket as he took off running outside jumping across the roofs towards the gate. Once he had finally got to the gate he jumped over the side of the gate without anyone knowing that he had left and left a clone in his place.

1111111(Section Break)11111111

3 Days later

Naruto was camping out in the woods not far form the wave country when he woke up in the morning he found someone else there with him. The person had blood red eyes and seemed to look into his soul. Naurto step forward and was about to say something when he was interrupted by his guest.

"What is someone so young like you doing out here in the woods?"

"It is none of your business. Why are you here by the way?"

" I wanted to see if you needed some company"

Naruto was a little shocked by this but he managed to say something. "um sure I guess. My name is Umazaki, Naruto What's your name?"

"My name is Uchida, Itachi" He said as he stock his hand out to shake Naruto's hand. Naruto gladly shock his hand and then started to pack up his stuff and put out the fire. When he was done and ready to go he asked

"So where are we going anyways?"

"Well we are going to go visit a few of my friends who offered me a place to stay. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do."

They then took off towards the north heading towards the wave country at high speeds heading towards Itachi's friend's place.

111111(Section Break)1111111111

5 years Later

It has been 5 years since he had gotten to this village and became one of the genin of the hidden village of shadow. Since then he has been training hard to become stronger all for this day. He had became close to the Kyuubi and he was gonna miss that rambling voice in his head when today was over. For his training he has done many things including wearing weights. Right now he is up to about 90 pounds per arm and leg and 120 pounds on his chest.

He had also become very close friends with Kyuubi. Who was now like a brother to hin in every way but blood. They had spent hours of time talking to each other in dreams. And Kyuubi had even given him tips and his power during battles and sparing to help Naruto. They had a great realtionship going on they where best friends even more so then Itachi and him where.

He has also become closer to Itachi and the oni-kage. Itachi is now his brother and the oni-kage was his sensei because he was the only one who was close to his full power level when he mixed with the Kyuubi. Today on his 10th birthday was the day he was gonna fuse with the Kyuubi to become one being. There is a jutsu that every demon knows that if they are ever sealed away or want to bond and become one with a human that they can use to fuse them and a human together into one being. The jutsu only took 4 hours to do and it had to be outside where the forces of nature could chip in there powers to help. People could only see the jutsu being done about 5 minutes before it is done because a column of light will shoot up into the sky. Naruto sighed as he sat down in the clearing as he got ready to do handseals which he hand learned about form the fox and oni-kage.

He had also become very close friends with Kyuubi. Who was now like a brother to hin in every way but blood. They had spent hours of time talking to each other in dreams. And Kyuubi had even given him tips and his power during battles and sparing to help Naruto. They had a great realtionship going on they where best friends even more so then Itachi and him where.

'**Ready to do this Kyuubi-chan'**

**"Yes lets do this now and get it over with"**

With that both of them went off into hand seals for the next 3 hours and 55 minutes, when they got that far a column of light shot out of the ground and enveloped them in its light merging the red with the blue charka as the 4 elements chipped in the best as they could as all of earth pitched in energy for the fusion each adding in a few things into the batch. As the fusion was just finishing it sent a outburst of charka that made everyone with 10 miles radius shiver form the power.

Naruto black out after the fusion but not before looking himself over first. He was now a few inches taller at about 4 foot 7 inches. He now had reddish gold hair that was down to his shoulders and he now had permanent claws that could grow to any length up to a foot. His teeth where sharp as a vampires his whisker marks disappeared and his ears turned into fox ears. He also sported 9 reddish gold tails that swayed form behind him that would always move. His eyes where now a very royal purple colour with demon slits for pupils.

In those few hours of the fusion a new lord of the south was made and his name was now kage no kitsune. He was stronger then Naruto and the Kyuubi no kitsune he had all their abilities and was faster then before he now weight about 3/5 of his original weight, And he could now use both human and demon. And lets not forget that he now has a demon bloodline called the demon eyes. What it did was disable all other eye bloodlines and allows him to copy other bloodlines and other family skills. He could see through most genjutsus and illusions now too.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Authors Notes: Hey whats up every one Lord of Balance here, Thanks everyone for reading my story please review it I need aleast 10 to Start making the next chapter to this story. I will have it done about a week after I get the reviews. PLZ every review though I want to know what i have bine doing bad and if you like the story or not. Some of this stuff is not all my idea by the way I got some of the ideas form PhiloWorm and Taggerung999. I thank them both for all the help. By the way this is olny my second story my first one was not all that good. Blessed be yea all later.


End file.
